


The Unknown He

by Wiccy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 04:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15987302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiccy/pseuds/Wiccy
Summary: A Drabble





	The Unknown He

The final battle was over. The war had been waged and fought. The winners and the losers had been chosen and marked in their appropriate columns. 

He stood there, on that ultimate battlefield, battered, bruised, bleeding and exhausted. He stood triumphant. He stood victorious over his enemies. 

The costs had been high but those costs had been paid. He viewed the death and destruction through slitted, weary and suddenly completely indifferent eyes.

It was done. It was over. It was finished. Everything could be as it should. The world could be set spinning on it's destined path.

He had won.


End file.
